Whisper
by Dark Willow aka Admiral2
Summary: Tai & Matt have an argument... but that can lead to some fatal endings. oneshot! r&r tell me if i should add one more chap , thanks


Hello , this is my first Digimon story! I'm excited to write it though. This will be suspenseful till the end. Well Anyways , I'm going to start. I hope you enjoy it. This is a songfic. Though I had to edit this because changed the rules and don't let you have the lyrics anymore. -.-;;;;

**SONG:** Whisper - by Evanescence  
**Keys:** +A character's name that will be their POV+  
**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the song NOR any Digimon characters that are mentioned or used in this fic. They all belong to the creators/owners .

* * *

+Tai's POV+ 

The sky was becoming darker. Clouds gathered to meet , only for the lost one. They shed heavenly tears that we , humans , call rain. The rain contacted with my flesh causing a little sting. The sky cried , just like I did. Why did this have to happen to you? Why you? Why? I hate that I couldn't be there for you sooner , or called your name sooner…

Rain stained my soul , while blood stained my clothes . I don't know if I will ever heal… but I know I will miss you forever more….

My blown hair that defined gravity , became wet from the down pour . My chocolate brown eyes became flooded with the grievous tears. I was soaked from the flooding cries , but I didn't care. All I cared for was for you to come back.

Matt's POV+

I can't believe it's happened all so quickly . All I want right now is for you to hold me . Tell me it's just a nightmare or maybe even everything is alright and will be ok. I know that is a lie . But that's all I have to cling onto. Not but only minutes ago did we have a fight and I pushed you away from me. Only seconds ago did I run away from the fear of fighting again . Only did I meet my fate to be… it only took half a second for that fate to meet me.

After pushing you away , I have no one to run to. You were the closest thing that I ever held close to my heart. I depended on you for all of my comforts. I knew I could trust you to keep me in check when my behavior had gone out of line. I realize that I sank too far out of your grasps when I yelled at you . If you were the only one I could count on … and if I was to push you away like I did , there was no one to stop my stupid thinking. I wish I wouldn't run when I got frustrated. Maybe none of this would have ever happened. I realize now , I fell into my own trap , with no way out , and I was my own destroyer . I led myself to believe I could save myself , when I was already blinded in confusion .

Tai's POV+

Pain rushes into my heart. How could I be so foolish to let harsh words drip out and lace around your face and into your ears ? I feel like it's ALL my fault. I know after all of this is over T.K will tell me that it wasn't my fault , but that it was only fate that brought you there and fate wanted it to end this way.

I hate fate. I hate it more than it will ever know . Fate just wants me to be miserable for the rest of my life. Darn it fate! You made me hate you so much now. Yet … you never would want me to stay so angry . I can hear you now … scolding me for being so silly to get mad at fate. You would tell me things happen , they may never be in our control or the way we think it should happen , but we need to just take it one step at a time . You would say to me to take them as they come and you would stay by my side just like you always have. But…. You're not here , you're not here by my side like you always have been. It drives me insane. I miss you so much already , because I know nothing will ever be the same again … you will not be there to do the stuff we used to do. I will never hear you laugh at me when I make a silly mistake or stupid comment. Never will I see your beautiful orbs glow happy or sad ever again . And the worst thing is … is never to feel you again. Whether it was a pinch , a slap , or a playful punch to the arm , a hand shake or even a hug when you're happy you get a big surprise on your birthday.

I wish you never left my side . But I think sometimes and now that a thousand wishes would have never stopped this from coming true. I can't control the length of your life , nor cure any disease that would effect your health. But … seeing you in the pain that you had gone threw , maybe … just maybe , letting you go is best. It's going to hurt . I know… but I also know… I won't hopefully endure the pain you did physically .Though I think emotionally I will be in as much pain for a little while. Only I know , as much pain as you endured then and there , is as much pain as I feel deep down.

Matt's POV+

When I heard you yell my name … I wished I had reacted sooner. But … when I saw you're face , in panic , I look the same way you do. Gripped by fear , I only stand in it's way. I wished I moved … I wished I moved away , but I stood there only to regret not trying to move afterwards. It happened so quickly , I really should not blame myself . I , personally know I am not faster than it. As quick as a flash I knew it was all over for me. I know … pain and shock filled my body.

Metal,

Shock,

Pain,

Contact of the cold ground,

and finally …

blood poured from my wound and start to make itself a little puddle.

I became blinded by tears. As I finally connected like a puzzle piece by piece it became one whole picture. I finally know why Tai yelled my name , why I was gripped by fear and shock. Yes , it all made since now , and there was no hope for me.

I know… I never should have left your side. How stupid of me. I now know how much of a fool I am without you keeping me in line with myself. Right now , I'm fighting this ill fate just to see your face one more time…

Tai's POV+

I called your beautiful name. I saw your beautiful blue eyes look back at me curiously . Fear and worry I had sent you looking at what was coming toward you. I was too late I admit. The car reached you before you even had a chance . That car , that destroying thing rammed into you and forced a final blow that ended your life only minutes later. Tears rimmed my chocolate orbs . I knew it wasn't ok . But I wasn't going to give in yet. I could hear the people that heard the accident started whispering things. I could hear them. But it didn't matter… you were more important.

I hate to think I have the crest of courage . I don't have any courage right now. I'm afraid beyond my wildest dreams could imagine.

I ran to your side . I held onto you like that maybe if I held tight enough you wouldn't leave me. Your golden hair was now damp from the rain and your blue orbs that held it's light was starting to fade away. Your life was sinking further and further away from me and all that means so dear to you. I realize I may even be blamed by some of the others for your … death. It pains me to even say that word…

Matt's POV+

My sight and hearing was starting to fade from me. I rise to meet the new destiny that laid it's curved path. I was at the end of my journey . This life was no longer staying in my grasps I thought I had….

No more fear or worry , just peace now . I think it's strange … I was afraid but now I'm not. This was my last challenge , that I will pass soon. But all I want it to pass it with you now. I just want to pass the finish line next to you . All of the times I had with you are something I cherish now and forever , just promise me you'll do the same just for me.

Tai's POV+

'Don't close your eyes … please don't. Let me gaze at them a little longer.' , is all I can think.

I look at your angel like face. Your blue eyes filled in pain but calm , yet they were sorrowful … They were sad for me.

" Tai , I'm sorry …" , you breathed .

Your breathing was becoming shortened and shallower. I couldn't help but smile . You some how always know how to make me smile no matter what.

" Don't be Yama", I whispered gently . I managed to get it out between my tears that I had been crying now. You smile warmly at me . You seemed to stare in my eyes and then focus at the sky.

That same sky that had been crying all along.

"Taichi , promise me you wont leave my side till it's over" , he stammered out at he became weaker . His bleeding was slowing down … he was leaving me. The voice had been innocent and gently said , but I knew his meaning was hurting me. He was talking about… the d word. I couldn't stand it , but my heart said for me to stay . My mind was not wanting to stay because I would have to see him die. But my heart said stay because it knew I wouldn't be able to deny your death. But my lips still wanted to deny it all.

" Everything will be ok. Just hang in there . I promise…" , I was cut off by his sudden frown.

He saw right threw me. He knew I was trying to deny it. I felt bad… I shouldn't deny it any longer. I began to sob a little more. He knew that I figured out what his frown was for and replied , " I'll miss you Taichi ."

And with that last breath , he closed his eyes. Those deep blue eyes would never hold life in them again . Tears swelled beyond what I could ever hold and I began to break down there where you lay , that lifeless body that held your soul . That soul had blessed so many.

The paramedics came , but I knew they were too late to save my Yamato . He was gone forever…

* * *

The End . Sad , I know. After reading all this please drop some lines of your own & tell me what you think. I might add a second chapter to brighten thing up a bit eh? Well please let me know. & PLEASE till me if I should make ONE more chapter. Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed. 

Dark Willow


End file.
